


The Big Reveal

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU Shortie Shorts (part .5 and 1.5 in supercorp series) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, I'm back on my shit again, i just can't get enough, lena finds out kara is supergirl, lena needs a hug, lex reveals kara is supergirl, read shit as angst, season 4, slow burn but not right now, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Lena's inner turmoil over the truth Lex has just revealed to her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU Shortie Shorts (part .5 and 1.5 in supercorp series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supercorp post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644200) by MsLuthor. 



The pain she felt as Lex said those words: Kara. Is. Supergirl. Hit her like a bullet to the chest. A bullet fired from the gun of someone she had called friend.

She stumbled back, her own gun almost slipping from her hands.

There on the screen the images of Kara using her abilities taunted her, asking her “How could you be so stupid? How could you be so blind?”

What hurt the most was that the truth had come from her brother. Truth spoken in order to hurt her. And hurt her they had.

Hearing them, she realized just how often this lie had reared its head. How many times she had fallen for Kara’s lies. Excuses. All the goofy mistakes that Lena had associated with Kara’s whimsical personality had actually been glaring hints that there was more to her than just some bumbling reporter.

How could she not see what was standing right in front of her. How had she let so many confusing moments slip past her peripheral? So many discrepancies and yet she had ignored them all. Blinded by friendship.

No. Something deeper than that.

Her throat ached at the word as it jammed in her throat like a knife she was trying to swallow.

Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers was Supergirl. A truth she had kept from Lena. Truth, something Lena had always told Kara she wanted. Needed.

But more than truth, she needed, wanted, longed for: love. Love. A word Kara had used. The word Lena longed to feel from her.

Had Kara known, had she realized she wielded it like a weapon, Lena’s feelings for her. Used it to shield Lena from the truth.

It had always been so obvious.

Kara wasn’t human. Of course she wasn’t human. Only someone from another world could make Lena feel the way she had. Only someone who didn’t know how humans worked would have accepted Lena so readily, despite her Luthor name.

But it had all been a lie.

But wasn’t it what Lena deserved?

She chuckled bitterly to herself.

She claimed to be so smart, had built a whole company off her innovations, and yet, the person that was closest to her in her life, the two people that were the closest in her life, were one in the same.

In that moment she realized she was not just losing one friend, but two. Kara and Supergirl.

She wasn’t being lied to by one, but two people. It might have been only one person, but it felt like two knives were being plunged into her chest. Two friendships were being shattered. Two worlds were falling apart. Collapsing. And she had no one left to catch her.

____

When Kara did tell Lena the truth her heart was like ice.

As she spoke the words that Lena had known for months she wanted to scream “I know.” But the words wouldn’t come. Just as they had never come from Kara.

Had there ever come a time when she was going to tell Lena? A moment when guilt, or some other emotion, took a hold and tried to wrench the words from her mouth.

Even if there had been it was too late now. Lex had taken from them any hope that could have been salvaged from this mess.

But Lena was smarter now, ready for whatever lies Kara might throw at her now. And ready to hit back some of her own.

Friends weren’t for her.

Love wasn’t for her.

But now that she knew all that she could use both to her advantage.

She would never be hurt again.


End file.
